This invention relates to a shower curtain holder. More particularly, it relates to a two-piece shower curtain holder which includes a resilient plastic U-shaped clip which is frictionally securable to a shower curtain edge portion and a rubber suction cup which is secured to the clip and is releasably securable to a tub or shower stall wall enclosure.
Various types of shower curtain holders have been previously proposed to secure a shower curtain against a tub sidewall so as to prevent billowing thereof and to contain the shower water spray to the tub or shower enclosure. For example, magnet-type curtain holders have been proposed which are either embedded in he lower edge of the shower curtain (See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,107,361 and 2,212,326) or are secured thereto by means of a snap-action button (See U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,328). However, these types of holders have been found to be undesirable since they are neither suitable for non-magnetic or non-metal based shower stalls nor ceramic or porcelain walls. In addition, the snap-button type holders damage some shower curtains and are not particularly suitable for thick curtains.
Various suction-type curtain holders have also been proposed (See U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,764,382; 2,232,194; 2,293,833; 2,608,250; 2,303,502; 2,148,401; and 2,131,156) but these have also been found to be particularly disadvantageous due to their rather expensive and complicated construction, as well as their rather cumbersome manner of employment.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel curtain holder which may be used to secure a shower curtain against any type of shower, tub or wall surface, without causing damage to the shower curtain.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a novel curtain holder which is simple in construction, easy to use, durable and reliable in operation.
It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide a novel two-piece suction-type curtain holder having the foregoing attributes and characteristics which is economical to fabricate and produce.